Is He A Monster Or My True Love?
by Abbey 1234
Summary: <html><head></head>When Elena brought Elijah back to life, he forced Elena to come with him to safety. Once there he told her the stories of his past. Meanwhile Damon tells Stefan to go and find Katherine, and when he does… Well, just wait to see. E/E.</html>
1. Summary and Author's Note

**Is He A Monster Or My True Love?**

Summary: When Elena brought Elijah back to life, he forced Elena to come with him to safety. Once there he told her the stories of the past. Meanwhile Damon tells Stefan to go and find Katherine, and when he does… Well, just wait to see. E/E. D/A. S/K. B/J

Rating: Mature …. Will have lemons at some point..

A/N : Hi, so this is my first fanfiction ever! I love reading other people's so I decided to start my own. Thank you **Nightlark**, because you're my favorite artist for Elena and Elijah, and it's because of you that I decided to make one… (:

Please no mean comments, but if there are I'll understand and try to do better…. But, any nice comments I'll take into effect to write more! :D

Sorry for rambling on, but the next chapter will be the first chapter ever… So stay tuned….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elena POV

I waited for hours and hours after I pulled out the dagger from Elijah's body. I knew once I did it, that when he woke up that there was no turning back. Damon and Stefan would never forgive me, I just know it. I check my watch and see its 7:00… They'll be up soon. Why won't he come back to life? I look over and see Elijah's skin going back to color. I rushed over to keep him quite. He starts panicking once he gets up. He rushes out of the house, after hitting all the walls. Once he's outside, he tries to rush in, most likely to kill me, but can't because he wasn't invited in. "Why can't I get in?" he asks, screaming. "Shhh. I'll explain everything, just be quite. They could hear you." I point my finger to upstairs. "I see. Well, how are you going to explain everything if I can't come in?" he whispered. "I'll go anywhere." I said. "How can I know that you won't kill me?" he asked. I sighed, and then gave him the dagger. He nodded. He turned and gave his hand out. I came outside, slowly, and accepted his hand. "Wait, I forgot something." I said. I ran back down into the basement and got a few blood bags, my car keys, and my phone. I ran back up, but very quietly. He was still on the front porch, waiting. I came out and handed him the blood bags and led us too my car. "Where do you want to go?" I asked. "To the Lockwood's I need some clothes, and I'm sure Carol has some." Elijah said. I nodded, and looked over and saw Elijah had finished one whole blood bag. Once we got to the Lockwood's, my phone started going off. I checked the caller ID and it said Stefan. "Hello?" I asked. "Where the hell are you?" Stefan asked. "I'm with Elijah?" I said. "Where? I'll come get you." He said. "No, I'm perfectly fine in his care. We need to talk." I said. "He can't be trusted, remember. We killed him because he was going to still kill you in the sacrifice." Stefan said. "Yes, but I agreed to the terms. I knew I'd die. He didn't lie to us. Look, Elijah is a man to his word. He won't hurt me. And don't come and look for me, I'll come back to the boarding house after we've talked." I said. "Alright. But be careful." Stefan said. "I will be. I love you." I said. "I love you too." Stefan said. I hung up the phone, and Elijah put his hand out. "What?" I asked. "Give me your phone so we won't be interrupted." Elijah says. "Fine." I said. I didn't want to put up a fight; I wanted him to trust me. "So, how are my warlocks, the Jonas'?" Elijah asked. "Dead." I said. "Oh, I see." He said. "Look, I didn't want to say this fast, but I have to. Klaus is here, in town." I said. "What? Wait, why hasn't he come after you?" He said. "Well, the thing is that he's in Alaric's body. He's possessing it." I said. "Oh, well that's not good." Elijah said. "I need you to tell me more about Klaus. If we're going to be any match for him, I need to know more about him." I said. "Yes, I understand that. Well let's go inside." He said. I nodded.

A/N : Sorry it took so long to upload, I was so busy yesterday, I had school today, and since I'm dumb, I couldn't figure out how to upload a new chapter.. XD.. But, I finally got it finished! (:

I would like to thank everyone for the comments for being excited for the story. That is one reason that I hurried to get this chapter up. Sorry if it isn't great but I did it on how I thought it should be. That's how the whole story will be like. It won't be anything like the show.

So, in the next chapter I was thinking it'll be Stefan's POV, or should I continue it to be Elena's for the next chapter. Comment on what you think in the comment sections. (:

I'll try my best to get the next chapter up ASAP, but it'll most likely be up on Sunday.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena's POV

"So, let me get this straight, you and Klaus are brothers? And the Sun and the Moon curse is fake?" I asked.

"Yes. I know it is a lot to take in, but you wanted to know. Now would you mind going on a walk? I still feel a bit dead." Elijah said, smirking.

"Is there anything else? Why would Klaus want a sacrifice? I mean, since there isn't a curse, then why would he do a sacrifice?" I asked, as we started walking outside.

Elijah sighed. "Well, it's quite complicated. Our mother was having an affair, and the man was a werewolf. So, Klaus is a hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf. But, there is a curse, but it's only towards Klaus. His werewolf side is dormant, so if he performs the sacrifice, the werewolf side will be enabled and he'll be invincible."

"Oh, I see. Well, that is a bit confusing. Well, how could we kill him?" I asked.

"Well, a witch that has a lot of power will be able to do a spell when he is weak in the sacrifice." Elijah said.

"So I'll still have to die?" I asked.

"Yes. You will still have to die. But I have something that would save you." Elijah said.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"An elixir. I've had it since Katerina's sacrifice, but of course it never worked out." Elijah said.

"You loved her didn't you?" I asked.

"Haven't all the men in her life?" Elijah asked, smirking while I laughed.

"Well, should we go and tell Damon and Stefan? I mean, I promised them I wouldn't keep secrets anymore." I said.

"Well, why not? But, I'll of course have to ask something in return." Elijah said.

"That's fine." I said.

We then started walking toward my car. Elijah took my keys and started driving back to the Salvatore house.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN :**

I'm sorry I didn't have this up sooner! I would have had it up yesterday, but I was just so busy this whole weekend that I couldn't write.

Well, thank you for everyone that made this story a favorite. That warmed my heart. (:

And I have some thank you's as well…

To **Dark Alana**: Thank you, and don't worry the Elijah/Elena loving will happen soon.. (;

To **The Dark Euphie**: Thanks' for the tips. I'm still new to fanfiction so I may have some mistakes, but thanks for pointing that out.. (:

I'll try my best to have the next chapter up by tomorrow or Wednesday. Let me just tell you , it'll be Stefan's POV, and there may be smut ….. But, just wait.. ;D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stefan's POV

After I ended the call with Elena, I saw Damon behind me.

"So, where is she?" Damon asked.

"She's with Elijah." I said.

"Well, let's go get her." Damon said.

"No. She doesn't want us to. She needs to talk to him, and I think she's safe." I said.

"Well, than you're probably the biggest idiot ever. I mean, we tried to kill Elijah! He's a fucking Original! He cannot be trusted!" Damon screamed.

"No. Just, don't worry. She's safe. I have faith in her like she had faith in me. So back off. She isn't your girlfriend, she's mine!" I said.

"Fine. But, how about you go to Alaric's to go see Katherine. Give her this." Damon said, while handing me a dose of vervain.

"How am I supposed to get in? I mean, it's not like Klaus will let me in." I said.

"Katherine is basically living there; maybe she'll invite you in." Damon said. I nodded and headed out.

I knocked on the door and since Katherine hadn't come to open it, I kicked it open.

"Stefan. This is an intriguing surprise." Katherine said.

"Damon sent me. Can I come in?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I may be living here, but I don't think I can let you in." Katherine said.

"Well, just try." I said.

"Fine. Stefan, you are invited into this home." Katherine said, smiling.

I tried to put my foot through and it worked.

"Thanks, and here is vervain, to stop Klaus from compelling you. That is, if he has." I said.

"Thank you Stefan. Is this the only reason you came?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, now I'll be going." I said.

"Please, Stefan. Can't you stay for a little while? Klaus won't be back for a few hours. Why don't we watch a movie?" Katherine asked.

"I can't. I'm waiting for Elena to get home." I said.

"Please. I'm always alone here. This is all I'm asking for." Katherine said, sobbing.

"Fine. Why not?" I said.

I went over and sat next to her on the couch. She put on Love Actually.

"What? This is my favorite movie." She said, smiling. I laughed.

She laid her head on my shoulder, and it fit perfectly. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. Our eyes met, and I raised my head lower to hers and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back and moaned into my mouth. I pushed her down to the couch and she wrapped her legs around my back. We vamped sped into Klaus' bedroom, and she pounced onto me.

We resumed kissing passionately. And I removed her tank top while she removed my V-neck shirt. Using our speed we removed each other's pants. I removed her bra swiftly, and started sucking on her breasts. She moaned. I was done playing games and moved her thong out of the way and put a finger in her. She moaned like crazy. I placed another finger into her and quickened my speed.

"Oh god! Stefan!" She squeaked.

I placed another finger, and added my fourth finger and quickened my speed. She was screaming out for me now. I took all four fingers out, and licked her juice up. I then leaned my head down and licked the remainder of her juices. She then pulled me up and kissed me. She removed my boxers, and raised her mouth to my erection. It was bulging at this point. She moved her tongue in circles around my tip. I was done playing games with this and pushed her down. I then put my tip into her entrance and went in slowly.

"Ahhhh. Stefan!" She yelled.

I reentered and pushed into her harder than before and quickened my pace. I could tell we were both about to reach our full orgasism.

"Ahh. Katherine!" I yelled.

I did a few more thrusts and came out. We were both breathing heavily. We kissed for what seemed eternity and she wrapped her arms around me. I came into realization on to what I just did.

"Oh my fucking god!" I said, covering my face.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"I just cheated on Elena with you. Oh my god, she will never forgive me! Shit!" I said.

"Hey, Stefan. It's alright. This was fate. I told you that I loved you and that you loved me too. I love you, so much!" Katherine said.

"I know, but-" Katherine interrupted me with a kiss.

"She'll understand. If you can get me out of this hell hole, we can tell her together." Katherine said.

I sighed. "I supposed so. I love you too Katherine."

"Really?" Katherine asked.

"Yes. I do." I said, kissing her and seductively kneading her boob with my hand. My other hand went into her hair. Her hand went into my hair and chest. She found her way on top of me and went down and started to taste me. I moaned softly. She then started to lick my spot again. She looked up and saw the clock.

"Oh shit! Klaus will be here soon. Hurry, we got to get out of here!" Katherine said.

"I don't want to leave you." I said.

"I know. But, come back tomorrow, he'll be gone." She said seductively. I nodded.

Once we finished getting dressed and cleaned Klaus' room, we kissed one last time and I left. I just was thinking two things. How much I loved Katherine, and how I would tell Elena…

* * *

><p>AN : For some reason, this chapter was easy to write. This was my first time ever writing a smut scene, and if it's bad I'm sorry. I also wrote this fast cause I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! (: But, thanks for the reviews from last chapter. Next chapter will be Elena's POV, and it'll be her finding out about Stefan… ;D

Let's see how this will go…!

Anyways, when should I have an Elena/Elijah smut scene? I was thinking in chapter 5, but if I get at least more than 4 comments on this chapter it'll be a semi-long chapter like this one was and it'll be Elena/Elijah smut .. (:


	5. AN

A/N :

Well, it's been a really long time since I've posted. To tell you the truth, I kind of lost interest in the story. I might go on, but I don't know. Comment if you want me to continue. To be honest, I'm a little disappointed on how many reviews I've been getting. That's another reason I haven't written.

But, if I don't get any comments at all back. I won't write more for the story.

There is also good news. I'm starting another story. I'm going to start a poll for the couple. Vote please. It will be up until Tuesday May 17th..

Sorry if I disappointed anyone. :(

But. Please Vote... :)

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elena's POV

"Damon? Stefan?" I yelled into the mansion once I got back. Elijah was next to me.

"I don't hear anything." He said.

"Wait. Let me call them." I said. I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Damon's number.

"Hello?" Damon asked.

"Damon. Where are you?" I asked.

"At the grill. Why?" Damon asked.

"Well, I'm back at the mansion and no one is home." I said.

"What? Wait. Stefan isn't back yet? I'm surprised. He should be back by now." He said.

"What? Back from where? Where did he go?" I asked.

"He went to Alaric's apartment to give vervain to Katherine. Just in case Klaus is compelling her." Damon said.

"Oh my god. I'll call you right back." I said.

"Wait. Elena, is Elijah the-" Damon asked, right when I hung up. I quickly dialed Stefan's number.

"Shit. He didn't answer." I said.

"Who didn't answer?" I heard a voice. I looked and it was Stefan. "What the hell is he doing here?" He asked.

"He won't hurt me. We renegotiated our deal. But, where have you been? Damon said you went and gave Katherine vervain." I said.

"Yeah. I did. Look, Elena we need to talk." He said.

"Actually, we all three have to talk." I heard a seductive voice behind me.

"Katherine." I said.

She rushed right over to Stefan. Arms intertwined.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. I looked in the corner of my eye and Elijah was sitting down.

"Yes. What the hell is going on?" I heard Damon's voice. "How the hell are you back?" He asked, looking at Katherine.

"Well. Klaus let me go. So, I came here." Katherine said.

"Why? I don't want you here. I'd rather die than have you in my life." I said.

"Well. I came here for Stefan." Katherine said.

"What? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Elena. I'm so sorry." Stefan said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"Let me put it this way. Stefan and I are together." Katherine said.

"No. No. No." I said, tears coming out of my face.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I never meant to hurt you. It's just, when I went over, Katherine was lonely, so I stayed with her, and it just clicked." Stefan said.

I was shocked. I had to get out of the house. I rushed past Stefan as soon as he said what he said. He flashed in front of me.

"Get the hell away from me Stefan." I said.

"I just need you to understand." He said.

"Understand what? That you slept with the woman who looks exactly like me and has been ruining my life?" I asked.

"I never meant for this to happen." He said.

"Whatever. Just get the hell away from me and go to Katherine." I said.

"Elena. Why in hell is Elijah here?" Stefan asked.

"I already told you. He renegotiated our deal. Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because, He can't be trusted." He said.

"I don't give a damn. I know I can trust him more than you." I spatted out.

"Well I'm sorry. But I don't trust him." He said.

"Whatever. I don't care what you think. Excuse me." I said, and ran back into the room where Damon, Elijah, and Katherine were.

"Katherine you better get out of here before Elena drives a stake through your heart." Damon said.

"Fine. I don't feel like dying today. Are you coming Stefan?" Katherine said.

"Yes. Let me just get some things." Stefan said.

"Okay. Well, Elena. I just have one question. Why in hell did you bring back Elijah?" Damon asked.

"Well. You're willing to let Bonnie die for me. I'm not. I brought back Elijah, because he actually had a plan." I said

"Alright. Fine. Can I talk to you privately Elijah?" Damon asked.

"Sure." Elijah said. Damon led him into the hallway.

I was now left alone in the room with Katherine.

"Well. I'm surprised you're not with Stefan." I said.

"He'll be down shortly. I just didn't go up, because I wasn't ready for sex right now." She said, smirking.

"If you're trying to piss me off, it's working. What did you do to him? He hated you." I said,

"I actually did nothing. I knew he loved me, and he showed he did. When was the last time you two had sex anyways? I mean, it seemed like he hadn't had it for a while." She said.

"I'm warning you Katherine, shut up." I said.

"You know, he was great. I bet he did me better than he ever did you. Probably because you were my replacement." She said.

I yelled in frustration and grabbed the stake on the table and stabbed Katherine right next to her heart.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

Stefan, Damon, and Elijah raced in and saw Katherine on the ground.

Damon came and high-fived me. I smiled. Stefan sat on the ground and pulled out the stake.

"Next time you say anything about Stefan and his, mine, and your sex, that stake will be in your heart." I spatted out. I walked away to Stefan kissy facing with Katherine.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked, walking with me.

"Yeah, I think I am. Would you mind driving me home?" I asked.

"Of course not." He said.

* * *

><p>AN:

Well. I am gonna write more for the story. As you can tell. Also , if anyone gets confused, in my story Elena never owned the house, so Katherine could get int.

Thanks for the reviews. They got me motivated…. (:

I also have some thanks …

To – The Dark Euphie : Thank you ! And thank you. That was my first time ever writing a sex scene.

To – Powerofthewish : Thanks . And yes ! I totally agree! (:

Remember to comment , and vote on the poll ! (:


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elena's POV

The car ride back was silent. I was fighting back tears the best that I could, but they poured out silently. How could Stefan cheat on me with Katherine? Did he even love me? Or was I really his replacement? So many thoughts were running through my head.

"Would you mind coming inside?" I asked Elijah, as soon as we pulled up to my house.

"Well, wouldn't your aunt be asking questions?" He asked.

"Come into my room? I'll open my window." I said.

"Well," He said.

"Please. I don't want to be alone. For all I know, Katherine could come after me." I said

"Fine. But wait." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He shushed me. I nodded.

"No one is home it seems like. Your house sounds empty." He said.

"Okay. Let's go then." I said.

We walked out of my car and went to my front porch. I unlocked the door and went inside, Elijah followed. We went straight to my room, and I shut the door and grabbed some pajamas from a dresser.

"Would you mind turning around?" I asked. Elijah nodded.

I quickly pulled off my jacket and t-shirt and put on my tank top, and then tugged off my jeans and put on my shorts.

"Okay. You can look." I said.

Elijah turned around and stared at me. I had a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"You look, impeccable." He said.

I blushed.

"Um, th-thank you." I said.

He ran over to me and pulled my hair behind my ear. I looked up at him and saw he was looking at me. I raised my head and gave him a peck on the lips. He kissed me back passionately. He had my hands on my waist and they were rising up my back. I jumped and put my legs around his back, and he ran us to my bed, then he laid down and I went on top of him. I pulled away for air, and he started to take off my shirt.

We quickly resumed kissing. Elijah started placing wet kisses on the top of my breasts. I moaned softly. I started placing pecks on his neck and went up to his lips. I untied his tie, and took off his shirt, very slowly. Once I got it off, I started to kiss down his neck again, and went down his chest.

Elijah was touching the top of my breasts, and touched the lace of my bra. He then went to my back, and unclipped my bra and tossed it across the room. He stared at my breasts like they were angels. He then flipped us over so he was on top, then he started kissing and kneading my breasts. I moaned louder than before.

He then pulled off my shorts. I could feel the dampness in my thong. He touched the fabric, and then pulled off my thong. He went down and put his tongue in my clit.

"Oh god!" I yelled. It felt so good.

He started licking, back and forth, back and forth very slowly and started to go faster. Once he found my g-spot, I started screaming.

"Eli-Elijah! Oh god!" I screamed.

He took his tongue out, and I got up and undid his belt and took off his trousers. He flipped us over again, and I was now on top. I went down and slid his boxers down. His erection was bigger than Stefan's ever was.

I bent down and put his erection into my mouth. It was so big I thought I'd choke, but I managed to put it all in. I licked up and down, and place tiny kisses. I started licking the tip in small circles.

"Oh my god Elena!" Elijah moaned.

He took my head off his erection, and he flipped us over. He went to my mouth and kissed me, hard and rough. He slipped his tip into me, very slowly.  
>"Oh, god!" I said.<p>

Elijah did many, slow thrusts, and then started to go faster. He found my g-spot once again, and I started screaming and moaning.

"Oh, god. Elena!" Elijah said.

"Elijah!" I yelled.

We screamed each other's names, for what seemed like hours. After his erection went soft, he pulled out and kissed me again. He laid down next to me, and I put my arms around him.

"So, I guess you fell in love with another doppleganor?" I said.

He laughed, and I laughed with him.

* * *

><p>AN

Well. I would have had this up yesterday, but I fell asleep …. d:

Well. How did you like it? Did I go to fast for the loving with Elijah and Elena? Was it alright? Remember to comment.  
>And, I'm going to leave my poll up for another day or two. Remember to vote for my next couple for my next story…<p>

So far, Katherine/Elena are winning …

And I have some thank you's …..

To – The Dark Euphie ….  
>Haha. I'm sorry . I couldn't kill off Katherine, she's too epic…. But, maybe I'll put another showdown between Katherine and Elena in the story …. (: Let's also not forget about Klaus d:<p>

To- nluvwithemmettcullen …  
>Well, thank you. I'm glad I continued too. It's really fun to write.<p>

To- PumpkinCullen …..  
>Thank you. I'm glad you loved it! And, I will be continuing until it's over. (:<p>

To- xXxForeverBittenxXx …..  
>Thanks. I really wanted that to happen in the show, but it didn't so I was trying to find somewhere to fit in the story, and I did. (: And don't worry. I'll update every time I have a chance! (:<p>

To- forbiddenluv ….  
>Thanks. I thought it'd go good with the chapter, since Damon hates Katherine.. d:<p>

I'll update tomorrow or Thursday ... (:


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena's POV

The next morning I woke up with my head on Elijah's chest. I couldn't help but smiling. He had the smoothest chest ever, even smoother than Stefan's.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning Elijah." I said, and then I remembered I was at my house, and Jenna or Jeremy could walk in at any moment.

"Don't worry, they're not home." He said.

"Can you read my mind? I mean, you are an original." I said.

"No, I just could tell by your face you might think they'd be here." He said.

"Oh. Okay." I said. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 10:00.

"Shit, I'm late for school!" I said.

"Um, Elena. I think you forgot, its Saturday." Elijah said.

"Oh. Right. Well, I should go and get a shower than." I said.

"Okay, if you don't mind can I come in with you?" He asked.

"Well, if you're going to come in, why don't we just have a bubble bath?" I asked.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." He said.

He picked me up bridal shower into the bathroom, and he kissed me roughly. I moaned softly into his mouth. He placed me down onto the toilet and started the bathtub. Once it was ready, he went in first and I went down onto his lap. He started rubbing and massaging my breasts as I circled his tip. He moaned into my mouth. We resumed kissing, and he started to grab the body wash.

"You know, I wasn't serious about taking a bath. I just wanted to have some fun, and then take a shower with you." I said.

"I know, I was grabbing the baby oil." He said, smirking. I was flushed with emberrasment.

Once he had some baby oil in his hands he started massaging my breasts with it. After he was done, he positioned me onto his lap, and put his tip into my entrance. I moaned loudly.

"Oh god, Elijah!" I said, once he had found my g-spot.

We moaned together, and screamed our names for five minutes. We got out, and went to the shower. Elijah placed me against the wall, and I wrapped my legs around him, and he positioned himself into me again. He must know exactly where my spot is, because he found it in seconds.

"Ahhh. Elijah!" I screamed.

"El-Elena!" He shouted.

After he was finished, we started to actually take a shower. Once we were done, we got out, and went to my room.

Elijah came around and faced me and kissed me passionately.

"I love you Elena." He said.

"I love you too Elijah." I said.

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry it was kind of short, but I was scared I would forget and not have any idea on what to write… d:

Well. Thank you for the comments from the last chapter, and once again, I have some more thank you's ….

To – **The Dark Euphie** :  
>Well thank you. I'm glad. And, I already have the showdown in my head, but it won't be till later in the story… And yes, it hopefully will be epic! (:<p>

To –** forbiddenluv** :  
>Thanks. And here's another interaction with ElenaElijah … (:

To – **NightLark** :  
>Thank you! That comment made my morning…. And don't worry, there will be more! (:<p>

Remember to vote on my poll guys. I'm leaving it up until tomorrow, 5/19. It'll be taken down at 6:30…

So far, it's a tie between, - Klaus/Katherine  
>DamonElena  
>DamonKatherine  
>KatherineElena  
>and, KlausElena.


	9. Poll for new story

Author's Note

I know people were probably looking forward to a new chapter, but sorry. I had to get this out….

Well, regarding the poll … there's a two-way tie between Klaus/Katherine and Klaus/Elena ….

I'm taking down all the other options and am keeping those two.

When there isn't a tie, I will take down the poll, and will start writing the new story ….

So, please remember to vote .. (:


	10. Announcement for new story !

A/N

Sorry for another A/N

But, I have the votes in , and the next couple for my next story is …. Drum roll please?

Klaus and Elena !

I will get started this soon , … (:

And the next chapter for Is He A Monster Or My True Love will be up later or tomorrow … (:


	11. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (it'll be after the showdown with Katherine and Elena, and will go through until the next day)

Damon's POV

After Elena staked Katherine and left in a hurry with Elijah, Stefan was making sure Katherine was alright.

"You know you had that coming, right?" I asked to Katherine.

"Just, leave her alone. Okay." Stefan said.

"Wow. You're really going to believe the bitch like that? After all she's put us through?" I asked.

"I love her. She has been completely honest to me from the start. Okay. Now, back off from her." Stefan said.

"You know what. No. I won't. I hate her. And, she has been trying to get in your pants for a while. Mine too. She's nothing but a two-timing whore slut." I said.

Stefan lunged at me, but I grabbed a knife and put it in his side.

"Don't mess with me. You hurt Elena. You swore that you would never hurt her. Now, I'm pissed. So, go and take care of your whore." I said.

Stefan moaned from the pain of the knife. Katherine went over to him saying "thank you's", up the wazoo.

I left my house and went to the Grill to get a drink. I could not stand being in that house where Stefan and Katherine were most likely having sex.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Bourbon. Neat." I said.

"You got it." He said.

He came back a minute or two later and I sucked it down. I had another two glasses, then left. I went back home, and I heard moaning as soon as I came in. Great. I walked into my room and turned on my tv really loudly. I fell asleep, and had a sweet dream of me and Elena.

_**Dream Sequence**_

"_**Elena? What are you doing here?" I asked.**_

"_**I. I don't know what to do. Stefan cheated on me, and I have no one to talk to." She said crying.**_

"_**Come here." I said. She came into my arms and pulled me into a full embrace. **_

_**She looked up at me and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips. I kissed her back, and I carried her up to my room. We never stopped kissing at all through the way. **_

_**She pulled away to take off her jacket and shirt. I took off my shirt as well. I went down and took off her sneakers and jeans. She took off my pants after I took of hers. **_

_**I resumed the kissing and started walking; she wrapped her legs around my back. I took us to the bed, and took off her bra. I went and started sucking on her breasts, so big and perfect. I heard a moan.**_

_**I went down and pulled off her underwear. I went down and started licking her clit, very fast.**_

_**She started to moan, and then it turned into a breathless scream. Once I knew she was close to her orgasim, I took off my boxers, and went inside her. I went fast, just like when I licked her clit, to make sure she'd scream for me. **_

"_**OH. God! Damon!" she screamed.**_

_**I had my hands everywhere, traveling up her thighs, up her waist, then up to her breasts to knead them and touch them. I went up to her lips and kissed her while we were reaching the full orgasim. **_

_**I pulled myself out and brought my dick to her mouth; she started sucking on it, and gave me the best blow job ever. I dropped to her side, and kissed her. **_

"_**Thank you Damon." She said.**_

"_**You're welcome." I said.**_

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

Once I woke up, I went and grabbed a new pair of clothes and my car keys. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

><p>AN :

Cliffhanger ! (:

Sorry, I had to stop there, otherwise it would have been a lot longer, and I have to go soon.

Well, I just had to say some thank you's … (:

To – The Dark Euphie (regarding chapter 8)

Thank you. I just had an urge to do a bath scene for some reason . d:

To – Amanda :

Thank you. I'm glad you liked it! (:

To – The Dark Euphie (regarding chapter 9)

Thanks for your vote! (: Katherine gets on my nerves, a lot! And thanks for the tip, I renamed the chapters … (:

To – The Dark Euphie (regarding chapter 10)

Yes, I do too! I'm glad people picked that one! (:

Don't worry…. I have a feeling you all will be able to guess what happens next chapter , just a hint though , its split in half… in two parts ! (;

Stay tuned .


	12. New Story  This story

Sorry i haven't updated in a while .

i've been really busy with school , and graduation is coming up soon .

i'll try my best to update soon , but i don't know when .

i'll hopefully start my new story soon too .

I don't know the title yet , but this is what im going to have the synopsis :

When Klaus took Elena from Stefan , he didn't take her for the sacrifice , he took her for a lover . She hated it, but will she be able to resist him ? Or will she fall to actually be his love ?

and , just to tell you ...

i will update faster , if i get reviews ..

sound like a good plan ? (;

so . please review !


	13. Chapter 8 Part 1

Chapter 8, Part 1

(It's in two parts because it's in two different POV's)

Elena POV

After our shower, we changed into a new pair of clothes. I went over and sat down on my bed, exhausted from all of my orgasim's.

"You okay?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, but you made me, very exhausted. Thanks." I said, sleepily.

"I'm sorry. I'll stay here if you want to sleep." He said.

"Would you?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

He came over and I wrapped my arms around him. I kissed him on the lips and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Dream Sequence**_

"_**Klaus" I said.**_

"_**Hello Elena." He said, looking down at me. I knew it was my time to die. **_

_**I looked over at Tyler and Caroline, dead. **_

_**I went over next to a tablet, waiting.**_

"_**Greta, please leave. I believe it's over." He said**_

_**She looked confused, and he went over and snapped her neck.**_

_**I gasped.**_

"_**Come here lovely." He said.**_

_**I followed his request. Once I was over he pushed me down onto the tablet and pushed his mouth onto my own. **_

_**I denied his entry; he killed two of my friends. But, when I opened for air, he put his tongue into my mouth. **_

_**He resumed kissing me, and I was shocked I kissed him back. He took off my shirt and started placing wet kisses on the top of my breasts. **_

_**I moaned. I knew he loved I was enjoying this. He placed wet kisses farther down, all the way to my jeans. He ripped them off, and went down to my underwear. He tore them off, and undressed himself, very fast. He rammed his big cock into me. **_

"_**Ah!" I screamed.**_

_**He was too big for my clit and I could tell I might be bleeding.**_

_**He went faster in each thrust. I think he loved that he was hurting me now.**_

_**Once he took himself out, he said two words, "Goodbye Elena." **_

_**I had a confused look on my face, and he put his fangs into my neck, and I could tell I was slowly drifting away. **_

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

"Elena, are you okay?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. Just, bad dream." I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I nodded no. I went up and kissed him. He kissed me back, very sweet.

"Elena." I heard a voice near my window.

"Oh my god." I said.

* * *

><p>AN :

Cliffy ! :D

So, how'd you like it?

And I forgot to add in my other Author's Note before this, what did you think of the new story synopsis?

Please review, I'll update faster! :D

Here's a Thank You …..

To –** forbiddenluv** :

Thank you, I know right. I feel bad for "torturing" Damon though… ):


End file.
